better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and one of the two main antagonists of Season 2: The Friendship Continues (the other being is The Overlord), Season 6: The Changing Effect (the other being is Nadakhan), the secondary antagonist in Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, “Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria“, and one of the secondary antagonists of Season 10: March of the Oni. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. In To Where and Back Again: The Way Back, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as changeling queen. In Season 10: March of the Oni, she, along with Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Master Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Acronix, Krux, and Iron Baron join forces with Grogar and the Omega defeat the Mane Six and the Ninja and conquer Equestria and Ninjago. Depictions in the Series The Friendship Continues Queen Chrysalis first appears impersonating Princess Cadance in Return of the Overlord, looking and sounding like her but acting different enough to raise Twilight Sparkle's suspicions, though Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia are oblivious. When Chrysalis appears before Twilight for the first time, she doesn't recognize Twilight, unsettling her and raising her suspicions. Throughout the wedding preparations, Chrysalis directly or indirectly insults each of Twilight's friends: she throws away the food Applejack offers her after giving insincere praise, she piles demands on Rarity about her and her bridesmaids' dresses, and she compares Pinkie Pie's party to that of a six-year-old's birthday. Her friends passing off this behavior as wedding stress, Twilight tries to discuss the matter with Shining Armor, only for Chrysalis to interrupt. She drags Shining Armor into another room, where Twilight witnesses her cast a spell on him that makes his eyes roll. At the wedding rehearsal, Twilight accuses Chrysalis of being evil and levies accusations on her, causing Chrysalis to tear up and run away. Shining Armor confronts Twilight and contradicts her accusations, saying "Cadance" is using her magic to heal the migraines he suffers from due to his protection spell. When Twilight's friends abandon her because of her paranoia, Chrysalis returns. She looks down at Twilight compassionately at first, but her eyes glow green as she casts a spell that drags Twilight down into the ground. In Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, Chrysalis, still under the guise of Cadance, taunts Twilight through reflections in an underground cavern's crystal walls and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own benefit. Twilight shatters the crystals and uncovers a path to the real Cadance, also imprisoned by the changeling queen. A song sequence follows featuring Chrysalis and Cadance singing about the wedding. After outwitting Chrysalis' three bridesmaids who were guarding the caves due to a hypnotic spell, Cadance and Twilight manage to confront Chrysalis right before Princess Celestia weds her to Shining Armor. Princess Cadance proclaims that the impostor is a changeling, a creature that takes the form of those that are loved and gains power by feeding off the love for them. Enraged, the impostor suddenly transforms and introduces herself as queen of the changelings. Chrysalis keeps Cadance at bay by threatening to send her back to the caves and explains that she's been feeding on Shining Armor's love for Cadance, weakening his protection spell that keeps the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Celestia confronts her and attacks her with a magic blast from her horn, but Chrysalis fires back and, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love, overpowers Celestia and knocks her to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone, including Chrysalis herself. Celestia weakly urges Twilight and her friends to get the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat the queen. The changelings break through the magical barrier around Canterlot and capture Twilight and her friends, bringing them back to the wedding hall, where Celestia is encased in a chrysalis hanging from the ceiling. The queen sends her subjects to feed and sings a reprise of This Day Aria, distracting her long enough for Twilight to free Cadance. Cadance's magic breaks the spell over Shining Armor and gives him strength. Chrysalis mocks the sentiment, but the power of Shining Armor and Cadance's joint spell repels her and all of the changelings out of Canterlot, flying into the distance over the Badlands on their way to what later becomes the Changeling Kingdom. Marks of Possession At the end of Curseworld - Part I, due to both Starlight Glimmer and Twilight altering the timeline, Chrysalis rules over Equestria and everypony becomes paranoid of changelings. She appears in Curseworld - Part II under the guise of Applejack, leading an ambush against Zecora's underground resistance. The Changing Effect In The Times They Are a Changeling, Chrysalis appears in Thorax's flashback, showing multiple changelings under her care in a "nursery hive". In To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!, she organizes the systematic capture of every powerful pony in Equestria, including the Mane Six, Spike, the princesses, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart. In To Where and Back Again: The Way Back, the dark properties of Chrysalis' throne prevent Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Discord from using magic within the perimeter of the Changeling Kingdom. When Starlight Glimmer and Thorax eventually make their way to her throne room, Chrysalis lies in wait for them, expressing that Starlight was not even worth the effort to capture. When asked what her ultimate goal is, Chrysalis explains that she wants to feed herself and her hive and rule Equestria in accordance to her own wicked design. When Starlight tries to tell her of a better way to lead the changelings and acquire love, citing Thorax as an example, Chrysalis refuses to listen and tries to absorb the love given to Thorax by the Crystal Ponies. Thorax shares his love with Chrysalis willingly, resulting in a burst of magic that transforms him into a colorful creature filled with love. As the other changelings follow suit, Chrysalis' throne is destroyed, and she is defeated. Starlight tries to help the fallen changeling queen be a better leader to her hive and extends her hoof in friendship, but Chrysalis refuses and swears revenge on Starlight Glimmer before escaping. Day of the Departed Coming soon... The Pillars of Time In The Hands of Time, Chrysalis is mentioned several times. In To Change a Changeling, Starlight Glimmer mentions her a few times and reminds the changelings that they didn't have freedom to make their own decisions under her reign. Chrysalis is also mentioned in The Shadow Play. Sons of the Overlord Queen Chrysalis returns in Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria. Disguised as a photographer, she takes the Mane Six's pictures and steals a piece of hair from each of them. Using these ingredients, Chrysalis magically creates artificial clones of the Mane Six in order to control the Elements of Harmony and make a new hive. However, the clones are disobedient, and the Twilight clone turns the others against Chrysalis. Before the clones can rebel and use the Elements for their own ends, the Tree of Harmony recognizes them as fake and destroys them. With her plans ruined, Chrysalis swears vengeance upon Starlight Glimmer once again and leaves the Everfree Forest. Hunted In What Lies Beneath, Ocellus unintentionally takes the form of Chrysalis out of fear of becoming just like her. March of the Oni A painting of Chrysalis appears in the second season mural at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Chrysalis appears in The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, still craving revenge against Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She is abruptly transported to the lair of Grogar, who assembles her, King Sombra, Tirek, and Cozy Glow into an alliance to defeat the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. When Sombra refuses to be a part of it, Grogar tasks Chrysalis and the others with learning to work together. In The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach, Chrysalis struggles to get along with Tirek and Cozy Glow, only submitting to Grogar's command when he shows them Sombra's destruction at the hands of the Mane Six. In Lloyd's Seven, Chrysalis gets mentioned by Shining Armor as he and Star Swirl the Bearded use leftover debris from Chrysalis' old throne to help increase security in Canterlot. In Frenemies, Chrysalis, along with Cozy Glow and Tirek, are tasked by Grogar with retrieving his Bewitching Bell from the summit of Mt. Everhoof, but she is unable to cooperate with Cozy and Tirek at first. Chrysalis tries to scale the mountain by transforming into various creatures, but she is stopped by the summit's harsh winds. When Chrysalis finally learns to work together with Cozy and Tirek, they successfully retrieve the Bell and decide to use it in their scheme to overthrow Grogar. In The Summer Sun Setback, Chrysalis, along with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, infiltrate Canterlot library's forbidden wing to get information in how to activate Grogar's bell and use its magic. She takes part in sabotaging the Summer Sun Celebration by convincing the unicorns organizing the event's firework show to quit while disguised, and she and her fellow villains steal a book from the Canterlot Archives, which they plan to use to learn how to unlock the bell's power. In The Ending of the End: The Fall, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek successfully unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell to make themselves all-powerful and drain Grogar of his magic, revealing him to be Discord in disguise. In their siege upon Equestria, Chrysalis fights, defeats, and captures Starlight Glimmer, and she, Cozy, and Tirek overwhelm Twilight's friends as she escapes. In The Ending of the End: Endings, Chrysalis and her fellow villains imprison Twilight's friends and celebrate their victory, but fail to reach an agreement regarding what to do with the magic they stole. After the rest of the Mane Six escape and the windigos appear as a result of their creating distrust among ponies, Chrysalis and the other villains face off against the Mane Six, and later an army of their allies, in a grand final battle. At the end of the battle, Chrysalis is drained of her power, and she and her cohorts are frozen in stone for their crimes. In The Fate of Lloyd, a stained glass window depicting Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow's defeat appears in Canterlot Castle in future Equestria. They are also pictured in a newspaper in Twilight's flashback. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 2: The Friendship Continues *34. "Return of the Overlord" *35. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 5: Marks of Possession *80. "Curseworld - Part I" (mentioned) *81. "Curseworld - Part II" Season 6: The Changing Effect *94. "The Times They Are a Changeling" (flashback) *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Specials *"Day of the Departed" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" (mentioned) *106. "To Change a Changeling" (mentioned) *114. "The Shadow Play" (mentioned) Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *135. "What Lies Beneath" (Ocellus) Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" *142. "Uprooted" (painting) *143. "Lloyd's Seven" (mentioned) *147. "Frenemies" *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (cameo) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *194. "Harmony and Hope" (cameo) Trivia *Despite being one of the two main antagonists of "The Friendship Continues", she isn't introduced until "Return of the Overlord".